The present invention relates to a rotational lock restricting rotation of a rotor of a synchronous motor to one required direction.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed, for example, in the Swiss Pat. No. 570,064. It is composed of several individual parts, and therefore its manufacture and mounting are relatively expensive.